The Nami
'' The Nami is a game hosted by Namialus. Centered around a new order of Force-users, this game takes players through the adventures of the ancient order as they struggle to maintain balance. They are neither light nor dark, but the Dark Side clouds everything... The Namaru An ancient blade forged by Lord Namialus, Creator of the Nami, is desired by the Sith. Wielding great power, the blade was forged by the Force and the neutrality of Namialus. The Dark Side has tipped the balance of a team of Nami. Joining the Sith Order, they seek the blade for power. With the Namaru, the destruction of all that oppose them will be simple. The Code ''Balance is the Force. Through balance, I gain peace. Through balance, I gain knowledge. Through balance, I gain strength. Through balance, I gain power. No light. No dark. There is balance. There is the Force. Characters Namialus '(host): Creator of the Nami and wielder of the Namaru, the ancient human Namialus seeks to maintain balance and protect his order, but the shroud of the Dark Side has fallen. '''Nalian and Zalian '(played by Nat): Young Arkanian twins, the pair specializes in martial arts. Nalian is an intelligent and studious healer, quite the opposite of his scientist brother. Zalian is loud and excitable, he lives to understand. Zalian enjoys learning and asking questions. 'Soraz '(played by Pinda): An old being of unknown species, Soraz prefers to hide himself in red robes. All that one can see of him is his glowing red eyes. 'Zandraal '(played by Scruffy): A large Wookiee clothed in white robes, Zandraal hides his face under a mask. Easily angered, this Wookiee tries to maintain his balance by being calm, a difficult task for any Wookiee. 'Dsak Joto '(played by Jodo): This Kubaz covers himself with dark armor. A silent personality combined with a savage fighting style, Dsak Joto is a darker Nami. 'Si-Donn '(played by Spider): An orange-skinned Nautolan, Si-Donn fights with two daggers. Covered in Mandalorian armor, Si-Donn keeps his calm and cool personality by following the Nami code. 'Bulla Nen '(played by Newan): A Chevin, Bulla Nen always tries to help. Although he is clumsy and not very skilled with a blade, do not let his appearance fool you. Deep down, Bulla hides a very intelligent and observant mind. 'Da'lak Gardros '(played by Mav): A Mustafarian of Southern Mustafar, Da'lak is a mechanic. His technological know-how combined with his skills as a fighter make Gardros a formidable foe. 'Whitaker Atlas '(played by Obi): A human with a quiet personality, Whitaker is prepared for anything. His clothing hides a variety of tools that have helped aid the Nami through many situations. '''Korshii (played by Boba): A grumpy green-skinned Twi'lek, the dark Korshii wields nothing but a small dagger. Do not let his weapon fool you, Korshii is a force to be reckoned with. Varg '(played by Star): A savage Wookiee fighter, Varg has experienced many battles. His fighting past make him a feared Nami. '''Jet Nebula '(played by Bane): A Nautolan explorer, Jet seeks to travel the stars. A risk-taking pilots, Jet hides his sly personality in his suit of armor. 'Baxter '(played by Potato): Obvious from his scars, Baxter is a war veteran. His gruff personality and his no-nonsense attitude make him an efficient Nami. 'Azog '(played by Squiggy): A past slaver of Zygerria, Azog left his evil past behind in order to find peace. He came by the Order of the Nami and trained as one, making him a peacekeeper. Despite his peaceful personality, Azog will do what must be done. '''Flamer Sopower (played by Dark): Disgusted of the corruption of both the Jedi and Sith, the Zabrak, Flamer, seeks the Order of Nami believing that it is something far better. This orange and black tatooed Zabrak is always deep in thought. Cola '(played by Malgus): An efficient killer, Cola dresses in dark colours and a mask of a skull. This human assassin prefers the battlefield instead of meditation, but with the Nami, there is only peace. '''Grozbecca '(played by WampaSlayer): This heavily armored Wookiee is pure muscle. Clad in large Neo-Crusader armor, Grozbecca fights with a powerful battleaxe and the Force of many knives. 'Vale-Den '(played by Ivar): A quiet, young human male. When befriended he is a fierce and loyal friend that will do anything to protect what he and others stand for. He specializes in Lightsaber combat and wields a Nami blade. He tries to keep a clear and focused head at all times, but sometimes he may drift to a border of anger and despair." Roles '''Nami: Every day, the Nami votes for who they think is Sith. Nami Seer: Every night, the Seer looks into the allegiance of another Nami. Also votes. Nami Protector: Every night, the Protector chooses one Nami to protect from murder. Also votes. Sith: The Sith hide within the group. Every day, they act as a Nami. To win, they must outnumber the Nami. Sith Assassin: Every night, the Assassin chooses one Nami to kill. The kill can be stopped if the Protector protects the target. Dark Lord: The leader of the Sith, he/she is protected from inspection. Also can protect another Sith from inspection. Rules 1. '''OOC evidence will not be tolerated. To find the Sith, you must use evidence from the game, not from the past. '''2. Inactivity will not be tolerated. If you are an inactive player, you will not win the game. It would be unfair to the hard-working players. 3. Do not reveal your roles. Unless you are the Seer, revealing your role will make it harder for other players to play the game. 4. PM conversations ARE allowed, but the host must be in them. Any PM conversations that do not include the host will be considered cheating. '5. '''If you are dead, you are DEAD. You are not allowed to post on the discussions, you are not allowed to reveal anything, you are not allowed to say anything. DEAD. 6. You are Nami. You have names. Each player must be called by their RP names during gameplay as doing otherwise would ruin the RP experience. ''A failure to follow these rules can and will result in a punishment from the host. Remember: The host is always right. Sequel The Nami was followed by The Nami II: An Alliance of Light. Category:Future Games Category:Games